Yinji Region Pokedex
by Regal290
Summary: Me and Pokemon Trainer Leo had an idea together: To create an entire new generation of pokemon! Most of these pokemon are original, and are all OURS. The dex is finished, please check out the stories!
1. 001: Grachick

Grachick

Type: Grass/Flying

Classification: Graceful Pokémon

Height: 1'05"

Weight: 16.4lbs

Ability: Overgrow

Evolutions: Solwing (Lv16) to Plaphoenix (Lv36)

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Green

Pokédex: This Pokémon flies majestically in the air, its wings with a glossy look and feel. It camouflages itself within the thickest of trees, then strikes unsuspecting prey.

Moves: (--) Scratch, (--) Growl, (9) Razor Leaf, (13) Synthesis, (16) Sand-Attack, (21) Wing Attack, (25) Magical Leaf, (29) Sleep Powder, (32) Lock-on, (36) Leaf Storm, (41) Petal Dance, (46) Sunny Day, (54) Leaf Cyclone

Physical Appearance: A small, young bird already adept at flying. It has green, glossy feathers still sticky from hatching not long ago. At the tips of its wing are small, sharp, three-clawed fingers. It prefers to use these instead of its underdeveloped beak. It has a round head with a red "mask-feathers" over its eyes. In the center of its forehead is a seed-like jewel embedded within its skull, a primary source of its solar power. It has a small, bright orange/yellow beak and small, sharp talons. Around its neck is a ring of messy, ruffled feathers. It has a small tail.


	2. 002: Solwing

Solwing

Type: Grass/Flying

Classification: Graceful Pokémon

Height: 2'07"

Weight: 28.9lbs

Ability: Overgrow

Evolutions: Plaphoenix (Lv36)

Pre-Evolutions: Grachick (Lv16)

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Green/Red

Pokédex: It attacks prey with its sharp, well-developed beak. Very loyal to its trainer, it will obey most any order. It is known for its beauty and aerial charm.

Moves: (16) Peck, (23) Wing Attack, (29) Magical Leaf, (34) Drill Peck, (39) Leaf Storm, (44) Petal Dance, (51) Sunny Day, (59) Leaf Cyclone

Physical Appearance: Upon evolving from Grachick, its feathers have become a lot smoother. At the top of its head, it has a spread of feathers all ruffled. It has a sharp, yellow/orange beak. It has a "mask" of long, red feathers around its eyes, sticking up fiercely to intimidate. A small, yellow seed is placed in the center of its forehead, embedded in its skull. It has a rather sleek, feathered body with its wings having streaks of red. Its tail is a bit larger now. Finally, it has two, long orange/yellow legs with sharp three-toed talons.


	3. 003: Plaphoenix

Plaphoenix

Type: Grass/Flying

Classification: Rainbow Pokémon

Height: 7'02"

Weight: 132.9lbs

Ability: Overgrow

Evolutions: Complete

Pre-Evolutions: Solwing (Lv36)

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Green/Red

Pokédex: A Pokémon often mistaken for Ho-oh with its beautiful, glossy feathers. The feathers on its body absorb sunlight throughout the day and can then release it all on a single enemy. However, if it ever releases too much, its life will end.

Moves: (44) Leaf Storm, (50) Petal Dance, (56) Sunny Day, (63) Solar Beam, (69) Leaf Cyclone

Physical Appearance: Fully evolved, it has a long, sharp, hooked beak. It has a "mask" of long, green feathers along/around its fierce eyes. Some feathers are pointed upward messily at the back/top of its head. From its head down to where its torso begins are long, glossy red feathers. The rest of its body below that is glossy green. The upper parts of its large, powerful wings have red feathers as well. Its tail is even bigger now, but still not long like a lizard or anything. It has sharp, three-clawed orange/yellow talons. A seed-like jewel is embedded in its skull on its forehead.


	4. 004: Poochember

Poochember

Type: Fire

Classification: Little Pup Pokemon

Height (Head to toe, standing on four feet): 1' 8"

Weight: 25 lbs

Ability: Blaze

Evolves into: Coyotire (Level 16)

Pal Park location: Plains

Color Class: Red

MOVES: (Start) Growl, (Start) Tackle, (7) Smokescreen, (10) Ember, (14) Quick Attack, (18) Flame Wheel, (22) Howl, (28) Bite, (36) Flamethrower, (41) Crunch, (50) Dark Pulse, (59) Burn Pulse

Pokedex: Poochember, the Little Pup pokemon. Poochember has a natural body heat of 200, but can heat up to over 1,000 in times of stress.

Appearance: Small size group. It is six inches on four legs. It has a medium length tail that changes hues from depressing, dark red, to light-hearted cherry red, but no actual heat emanates from it. The rest of its body is covered in a red fur, and its ears always have at least one little spark of fire running along its length. Its ears stand straight up, and round, fun-loving eyes. Paws have three "fingers" each. Based off of a dog.


	5. 005: Coyotire

Coyotire

Type: Fire/Dark

Classification: Fire Dog Pokemon

Height (foot to head, on four leg): 4' 6"

Weight: 156 lbs (someone needs to lay off the nachos!)

Ability: Blaze

Evolves into: Wolferno (Level 36)

Pal Park location: Plains

Color class: Red

MOVES: (18) Flame Wheel, (24) Howl, (29) Bite, (34) Faint Attack, (39) Lava Plume, (46) Crunch, (52) Flamethrower, (60) Burn Pulse

Pokedex: Coyotire, the Fire Dog Pokemon. Coyotire live in groups and are very loyal to one another. If a group's territory is breached by another pack, the owners of the territory will chase out the intruders.

Appearance: Coyotire has the same basic design of a Mightyena. Same body and legs, but all fur is changed to shades of red, except for a dark black flame that comes off the back heel of each paw. The fur on its chest is no longer a three-bar-pattern, but a menacing Tri-flame pattern of three black embers that look like a face, similar to Arbok. Oddly, it cannot learn the move Glare.


	6. 006: Wolferno

Wolferno

Type: Fire/Dark

Classification: Alpha Flame Pokemon

Height (foot to head, on 4 leg): 6' 11"

Weight: 267 lbs

Ability: Blaze

Doesn't evolve

Palpark location: Mountain top

Color class: Red

MOVES: (37) Mean Look, (42) Lava Plume, (47) Crunch, (51) Dark Pulse, (55) Flamethrower, (60) Fire Fang, (65) Burn Pulse!

Pokedex: Wolferno, the Alpha Flame Pokemon. Wolferno looses all desire to be with a pack upon evolution. It spends full moon nights on cliffs howling to the moon, alone.

Appearance: A large, red-colored wolf. It has two crests of black flame running from each shoulder all the way down to the tip of the tail. It has black eyes with a black iris, too. It has menacing fangs that stick all the way out of its mouth, like Raikou, or a Saber-Tooth tiger. Its tail looks like that of a Mightyena, except for the aforementioned flame that runs down it. Around its ankles are tight bands of more black fire, which can turn red when angry or happy. It still has the three-flame pattern on its chest.


	7. 007: Watiger

Watiger

Type: Water

Classification: Spooky Tiger Pokemon

Height (Standing on four feet, head to toe): 1' 7"

Weight: 19 lbs

Ability: Torrent

Evolves into: Disave (Level 16)

Pal Park: Beach

Color Class: Blue

MOVES: (Start) Leer, (start) Pound, (9) Bubble, (16) Faint Attack, (19) Mud Slap, (25) Water Gun, (30) Ice Beam, (38) Hydro Pump, (44) Rain Dance, (50), Spite, (57) Ghost Water

Pokedex: Watiger's iris color changes depending on its mood. When it is happy it's yellow, when it is sad it's blue, and angry is red.

Appearance: Watiger stands on four legs. It's blue with a wisp of purple smoke that is in the exact shape of a tiger tail. It has narrow eyes, and the changing irises mentioned in the pokedex. Its mouth is a small one and resembles a small puppy's mouth. Its ears are slightly bent over at the middle, but they are triangular, like a Poochyena. The body occasionally sends out a strange radiation that stops all evolutions near it.


	8. 008: Disave

Disave

Type: Water/Ghost

Classification: Phantom Pokemon

Height: 3' 3"

Weight: 80 lbs

Ability: Torrent

Evolves into: Wavantom (Level 34)

Pal Park: Mountain Lake

Color Class: Purple/Black

MOVES: (17) Quick Attack, (20) Faint Attack, (27) Water Gun, (32) Shadow Ball, (35) Hypnosis, (39) Ice Beam, (45) Spite, (45) Night Shade, (50) Hydro Pump, (54) Aurora Beam, (60) Ghost Water

Pokedex: This pokemon doesn't seem to need any food to survive at all. However, if deprived of water for more than three days, its body will turn transparent, like a ghost.

Appearance: Now the same size as a wolf, it still has the ability to change iris color. It has more rounded ears than its pre-evolution and a more flattish, tiger-like face. Its body has a deeper, more sinister color in it, a shade of purple. It has developed a pattern of black stripes along its side, like a tiger. Looking at these stripes puts people to sleep. It also has gills alongside its neck. It has three separate dragon-like claws, but webbing, allowing it to swim quite efficiently, joins them, and it still has tiger-legs. Its tail has become less transparent, but a ghastly smoke rises from the tip constantly, attracting Gastly, Haunter, and other ghosts.


	9. 009: Wavantom

Wavantom Stats

Type: Water/Ghost

Classification: Ghost Predator Pokemon

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 100 lbs

Ability: Torrent

Pal Park: Mountain Lake

Color Class: Purple/Blue

MOVES: (37) Hypnosis, (40) Spite, (44) Ice Beam, (48) Night Shade, (54) Hydro Pump, (56) Shadow Sneak, (58) Aurora Beam, (64) Ghost Water

Pokedex: Wavantom prefer habitats near water, but are able to live anywhere, due to not needing food to survive. They are made of 60% gas, and can evaporate into thin air, only to reappear five minutes later.

Appearance: Wavantom's black stripes changed blue upon evolution, and it has become more suited for water-life. Its gill slits have expanded outwards so that it can intake more water at a time, so it can breathe more. Its leg design has stayed the same after evolution, still having the webbed claws and tiger-legs. Its face still has the same look as a tiger, but its irises are now pure white, so it appears to only have a pupil. Its form wavers constantly, like it could evaporate at any moment, which it sometimes does. Its tail is now completely solid, but it also radiates a sinister, otherworldly power, that gives it the power to sense the objects around it and if they're real or not. This practice is a mockery of Aura Reading.


	10. 010: Cunnister

Cunnister

Type: Normal

Classification: Cunning Hamster Pokemon

Height: 1' 3"

Weight: 9.2 lbs

Ability: Stayin' Alive (Acts like a Focus Sash, only works once)

Evolutions: Into Rodought (Level 20)

Pal Park Location: Plains

Color Category: Orange

Pokedex: Cunnister is relatively smart compared to its cousin, Rattata. Cunister steals by gnawing the straps off backpacks and dining on the fresh food inside.

MOVES: (Start) Tackle, (Start) Growl, (5) Quick Attack, (7) Leer, (13) Super Fang, (16) Sucker Punch, (22) Bite, (25) Assurance, (26) Thief, (28) Endeavor, (31) Hyper Fang, (34) Double-Edge, (38) Protect, (40) Façade.

Appearance: Its head is roughly in the same shape as a Rattata, but with a noticeably larger bulge in the back, where the brain is located. It has the same body shape as a hamster, but height is mentioned above. Ears are exactly the same as its cousin from Kanto, and it has a white-furred underbelly. It's back legs have a tuft of fur that protrudes, like a spike, but upon closer inspection, it is shown to be just more fur. Its tail is a little scraggily, and about 9 inches long.


	11. 011: Rodought

Rodought

Type: Normal

Classification: Genius Rat Pokemon

Height: 2' 6"

Weight: 45 lbs

Ability: Stayin' Alive

Does Not Evolve

Pal Park Location: Plains

Color Category: Orange

Pokedex: During evolution, Psychat's brain has quadrupled in size, giving it amazing strategy technique. Like all rats, it has high attack and speed stats.

MOVES: (start) Tackle, (start) Leer, (10) Glare, (15) Quick Attack, (17) Super Fang, (23) Scary Face, (25) Bite, (27) Crunch, (30) Extremespeed, (35) Nasty Plot, (39) Hyper Fang, (43) Zen Headbutt, (48) Endeavor

Appearance: Rodought has two four-toed feet, but is capable of walking on all fours. Its arms are mediocre in size, in proportion to the size of arms on a T-Rex. It has three fingers on each hand, and they are slightly purple in color. Rodought's brain slightly bulges out of its head, but not enough to be noticed. It just gives a round-ish shape, and it has narrow blue eyes, which have the ability to freeze you in place if Rodought wishes. It is very thin, but can hold its own weight nonetheless. It has lost the white fur it has as a Cunnister, and is completely orange.


	12. 012: Cardiby

Cardiby

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability: Early Bird/Keen Eye

Height: 1'04"

Weight: 14.3lbs

Classification: Tiny Bird Pokemon

PalPark Location: Field

Color Category: Red

Evolutions: Windinal (Lv15) to Cardijet (Lv36)

Pokedex: It swipes down prey with a series of pecks and gusts. It has a hardy nature and won't hesitate to stand up to a larger opponent. It loves to groom its tail.

Moves: (--) Growl, (--) Peck, (7) Gust, (12) Focus Energy, (16) Whirlwind, (19) Quick Attack, (23) Endure, (28) Aerial Ace, (33) Mirror Move, (36) Roost, (40) Featherdance, (46) Brave Bird

Appearance: A small, red bird very much like a cardinal. It has black, keen eyes. Its tail is rather long, and thin, and the end is ruffled into four ends. On its back and parts of its wings, a light black/purple shade of feathers spreads out. it has a small, orange-red beak, and black talons.


	13. 013: Windinal

Windinal

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability: Early Bird/Keen Eye

Height: 3'00"

Weight: 36.0lbs

Class.: Scavenger Pokemon

PalPark Location: Field

Color Category: Red

Evolutions: Cardijet (Lv36)

Pokedex: It flies around in the air searching out suitable prey. When it finds something, it will not back down until it has had its fill.

Moves: (22) Quick Attack, (26) Endure, (32) Aerial Ace, (36) Mirror Move, (42) Roost, (46) Drill Peck, (50) Brave Bird

Appearance: It has grown considerably bigger, and so has all of its appendiges. Its wing-feathers have become more spread out and open, like hands. And its talons are sharper. At its neck, a tuft of black feathers has grown and on its back, black feathers are still spread out.


	14. 014: Cardijet

Cardijet

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability: Early Bird/Keen Eye

Height: 4'05"

Weight: 56.0lbs

Class.: Sky King Pokemon

PalPark Location: Field

Color Category: Red

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It is known as the King of the Skies. It flies faster than a jet plane at mach speeds.

Moves: (36) Roost, (45) Drill Peck, (49) Sky Attack, (54) Brave Bird

Appearance: It has become larger, still retaining much of its features as its previous evolutions though. On its back, black/purple feathers are spread beautifully. Its beak is bright orange, and the tip of its tail is scruffily. Its large wings have gained soft, shaggy feathers.


	15. 015: Ladyball

Ladyball

Type: Bug

Ability: Effect Spore/Compoundeyes

Height: 1'07"

Weight: 8.0lbs

Classification: Ladybug Pokemon

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Red

Evolution: Chirpdy (Lv25)

Pokedex: It spits threads of silk to entangle its enemies. Even if a foe is hinding underground, it will be able to sense it easily.

Moves: (--) Tackle, (--) Stringshot, (9) Headbutt, (22) Silverwind

Appearance: It is a tender, red ball with two small, oval-like yellow feet at the bottom. In the front, it has a bit of yellow showing on its stomach, going from its large mouth/nose and down. The red on its body has black ovals dotted about. It has two, large, red, unblinking, Venonat-like eyes with its mouth/nose kind of like a Caterpie's but bigger and placed right in between its eyes, expanding to touch each.


	16. 016: Chirpdy

Chirpdy

Type: Bug/Flying

Ability: Effect Spore

Height: 2'11"

Weight: 26.7lbs

Classification: Locator Pokemon

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Red

Pre-Evolution: Ladyball (Lv25)

Pokedex: Upon evolving, its sensing capabilities have tripled in power. It can be used to locate missing items and even people.

Moves: (28) Silverwind, (33) Lock-on, (36) Flash, (42) Bug Buzz), (46) Psychic

Appearance: It kind of resembles a cross between a Togetic, a Ledian, and a firefly. it has two wings that point downward with two black ovals on each one. Two small, thin antennae sit atop its head, above its black, oval/circular eyes. Just below its small, pointed end of its head/nose, it becomes a light shade of yellow. Its stomach/torso is mostly yellow as well. It arms are not dissimilar to a Togetic, and it has two, short legs with rounded feet.


	17. 017: Sparchim

Sparchim

Type: Electric

Classification: Spark Monkey Pokemon

Height: 1' 3"

Weight: 16 lbs

Ability: Volt Absorb

Evolves into: Monkelectric (Level 25)

Pal Park: Forest

Color Class: Yellow

MOVES: (Start) Scratch, (start) Leer, (9) Charge, (13) Quick Attack, (17) Spark, (21) Double Team, (24) Thundershock, (30) Mach Punch, (37) Thunder Wave, (42) Discharge, (46) Double-Edge, (50) Thunderbolt, (62) Thunder

Pokedex: Sparchim uses its long tail to equalize electricity throughout its body, to keep from overloading. It is born with a rivalry against Chimpoi.

Appearance: Sparchim is covered in yellow hair, which is charged with 1,000 volts of electricity. If you rub its head, don't touch any metal for at least 6 hours, or risk getting fried by electricity. Its tail is long for its size, at about 6 inches long. It has a black "mask" over its orange eyes, and little tufts of hair that stick out from its arms and legs, and from the correct angle they look like lightning bolts.


	18. 018: Monkelectric

Monkelectric

Type: Electric

Classification: Electric Monkey Pokemon

Height: 3' 0"

Weight: 50 lbs

Ability: Volt Absorb

Evolves into: Thundape (Level 38)

Pal Park: Forest

Color Class: Yellow

MOVES: (start) Leer, (start) Pound, (10) Spark, (15) Double Team, (19) Charge, (26) Thunder Wave, (30) Thunderpunch, (34) Mach Punch, (37) Double Kick, (42) Close Combat, (45) Discharge, (47) Double-Edge, (52) Thunderbolt, (65) Volt Tackle

Pokedex: Monkelectric has a natural craving for Apricorns, which was developed after they were imported from Johto. It will release waves of electricity from its tail if it is unhappy. It also has a bitter rivalry with Monpoi.

Appearance: Monkelectric has stout teeth, naturally made for breaking the top off of Apricorns. It also has a constant static electricity current running up and down its tail, like electrons on a wire. The black "mask" it had as a Sparchim has fledged fully, now in a jagged pattern, fledging out into a lightning bolt pattern at the corners. Its arms are about as long as their upper bodies, with human-like hands at the end, but the backs of these are still covered in yellow fur. Its feet are just as dexterous as the hands, like many ape pokemon. It has a black collar of fur around its neck, much like a Monferno's white collar.


	19. 019: Thundape

Thundape

Type: Electric/Fighting

Classification: Thunder Monkey Pokemon

Height: 4' 2"

Weight: 124 lbs

Ability: Volt Absorb

Pal Park: Mountain

MOVES: (40) Mega Punch, (45) Close Combat, (48) Discharge, (54) Double-Edge, (60) Thunder, (65) Volt Tackle

Pokedex: Thundape has finally resolved the grudge held against Chimpoi and Monpoi and is usually found hanging out on mountaintops with a Toxape by its side. The electricity running along its tail has enough voltage to fry a Dragonite into submission all by itself.

Appearance: It has long arms that stretch down to halfway down its legs. It still has humanoid hands with the yellow hair on it, but the fingers and palms have turned brown. At the shoulder, some hair sticks straight out to the side, like the cuffs that a doorman would wear, or a commander in the army. These "cuffs" are jagged in shape, and look like miniature lightning bolts. Its legs are not very impressive, with no extra ability, but are covered in a heavier hair than the rest of the body. Its toes are also brown, and also as dexterous as hands. Its chest is a much lighter yellow than the rest of the body. The tail is so charged with electricity, it constantly glows, except for right after it has touched something that would conduct the electricity out of it, such as an Aron, or a metal door. Its head is in the same general shape as an Infernape. It has light orange eyes, and its face is the same color as the rest of its body.


	20. 020: Geodude

**_Ok, before you guys start commenting on how lazy me and FrostHeartWarrior are for putting this fellow in the pokedex, think. They've been in every regional pokedex there has been, INCLUDING THIS ONE. The other "perfect attendance pokemon" will be here too, so no complaints, please!_**

Geodude

Type: Rock/Ground

Classification: Rock Pokemon

Height: 1'4"

Weight: 44.1 lbs

Ability: Rock Head/Sturdy

Evolves: Graveler (level 25)

Pal Park location: Mountain

Color Category: Brown

Pokedex Entry: Geodude are common pokemon, found anywhere there are rocky trails or mountains. The longer it lives, the more chips in its body there are.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Defense Curl, (4) Mud Sport, (8) Rock Polsih, (11) Rock Throw, (15) Magnitude, (18) Selfdestruct, (22) Rollout, (25) Rock Blast, (29) Earthquake, (32) Explosion, (36) Double Edge, (39) Stone Edge.

Appearance: A small rock with arms and a face. No other details are really needed.


	21. 021: Graveler

Graveler

Type: Rock/Ground

Ability: Rock Head/Sturdy

Height: 3'3"

Weight: 231.5 lbs

Classification: Rock Pokemon

Pal Park location: Mountain

Color: Brown

Evolves: Golem (trade)

Pokedex: Graveler enjoy eating rocks to maintain a high iron level. If the rock is covered in moss, Graveler will often fight over it.

Moves: (start) Tacle, (start) Defense Curl, (start) Mud Sport, (start) Rock Polish, (11) Rock Throw, (15) Magnitude, (19) Selfdestruct, (22) Rollout, (27) Rock Blast, (33) Earthquake, (38) Explosion, (44) Double-Edge, (49) Stone Edge.

Appearance: A giant boulder with four arms, two of which are always tucked in, which causes many to believe that it only has two. It also has a face (duh!).


	22. 022: Golem

Golem

Type: Rock/Ground

Ability: Rock Head/Sturdy

Height: 4' 7"

Weight: 661.4 lbs

Classification: Megaton Pokemon

Pal Park location: Mountain

Color: Brown

Does not evolve

Pokedex: Golem are covered in eight inch thick stone armor. Underneath is a weak skin that feels like granite to the touch.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Defense Curl, (4) Mud Sport, (8) Rock Polish, (11) Rock Throw, (15) Magnitude, (18) Selfdestruct, (22) Rollout, (27) Rock Blast, (33) Earthquake, (38) Explosion, (44) Double Edge, (49) Stone Edge

Appearance: It's body is completely round, and covered in dark, stone plates. Sticking out the side is a small, flat, reptilian head along with two short arms. Out the bottom of the body are two very muscular legs, two feet thick.


	23. 023: Chimpoi

Chimpoi

Type: Poison/Steel

Ability: Frisk/Heatproof

Height: 1'03"

Weight: 15.3lbs

Classification: Poison Monkey Pokemon

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Purple

Evolutions: Monpoi (Lv14)

Pokedex: It swings from trees like an energetic little monkey happily. It is used to slice up firewood. It has a generation-old rivalry with Sparchim.

Appearance: It somewhat resembles Chimchar, but more baby-ish features. It has large, round, pale ears and a pale face. It has three purple "bangs" that hang over its face shaggily, and the back of its head is also purple. Its eyes are wide/big, looking like a combination of Chimchar's and Glameow's. It has a tiny, black nose and a cute mouth with two, tiny fangs sticking out from the top. It has two, human-like, pale hands at the end of two, long-furred, purple arms. At the end of its two legs are small, pale feet; those like all monkeys have. It has a long tail with a sharp, blade-like, metal "lightning bolt" of sorts at the end. The blade looks kind of like a ninja's shuriken. All of its body, except for the aforementioned areas, are covered in long, purple fur.

Moves: (-) Scratch, (-) Leer, (6) Tail Whip, (11) Poison Sting, (16) Fury Swipes, (19) Toxic, (24) Taunt, (30) Poison Tail, (35) Agility, (39) Poison Fang, (44) Sludge Bomb, (47) Iron Tail


	24. 024: Monpoi

Monpoi

Type: Poison/Steel

Ability: Frisk/Heatproof

Height: 2'04"

Weight: 24.6lbs

Classification: Poison Monkey Pokemon

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Purple

Evolutions: Toxape (Lv34)

Pokedex: This Pokemon loves rejuvenating berries like Oran and Sitrus. If is anywhere near Monkelectric, they will instantly start fighting viciously.

Appearance: It resembles Monferno only slightly, having a scruff of white neck fur below its head. Its ears, hands, and feet are the same as Chimpoi's. On its hands' however, it has gotten "gloves" of white fur that spike up the arms, stopping at the wrists. The tail-blade is only slightly different in shape, as it is more like a wide boomerang now, but just as sharp. Its body is still covered in long, purple fur.

Moves: (14) Bullet Punch, (18) Fury Swipes, (21) Toxic, (26) Torment, (33) Poison Tail, (37) Agility, (42) Poison Fang, (46) Sludge Bomb, (50) Iron Tail


	25. 025: Toxape

Toxape

Type: Poison/Steel

Height: 3'06"

Weight: 100.0lbs

Classification: Poison Ninja Pokemon

PalPark Location: Mountains

Color Category: Purple

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: A tough Pokemon that doesn't like to listen to commands from childish trainers. It has grudgingly given up its rivalry with Thundape, yet it still sometimes starts fights for no reason.

Appearance: Its body shape is not dissimilar to that of Infernape, minus the flame on its head. Its head is much more smoother, and short haired. It has white "eyebrows" that spike up above its eyes. And its ears are quite the same as Infernape, except with pink on the insides. Its round nose/snout is brown/pale. Around its neck, the neck fur has changed into a stiff, metal ring. The upper half of its body, down to its waist, is covered in long, white fur. Its long arms that go all the way down to its knees are purple, as well as its legs. Thick, metal bands/cuffs are around its wrists. And its hands are brown/pale. Its ankles also have thick, metal bands/cuffs around them, and its feet are brown/pale. Its tail is the same as Monpoi's.


	26. 026: Zubat

Zubat

Type: Poison/Flying

Ability: Inner Focus

Height: 2' 7"

Weight: 16.5 lbs

Classification: Bat Pokemon

Pal Park Location:Mountain

Color: Purple

Evolves: Golbat (level 22)

Pokedex: It is found in every cave and hollow mountain there is, and is therefore thought by many to be very weak.

Moves: (start) Leech Life, (5) Supersonic, (9) Astonish, (13) Bite, (17) Wing Attack, (21) Confuse Ray, (25) Air Cutter, (29) Mean Look, (33) Poison Fang, (37) Haze, (41) Air Slash

Appearance: Zubat is a small, purple bat-like Pokémon. It has two long, skinny tails. Zubat's face lacks any eyes and a nose. The insides of Zubat's ears and undersides of its wings are a deeper purple than the rest of the body. Zubat's wings are supported by elongated 'fingers', and four teeth can be discerned from inside its mouth, two on the lower jaw and two on the upper.


	27. 027: Golbat

Golbat

Type: Poison/Flying

Ability: Inner Focus

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 121.3 lbs

Classification: Bat Pokemon

Pal Park Location:

Color: Purple

Evolves: Crobat (Happiness after National Dex obtained)

Pokedex: It flies around at night, taking blood from even large pokemon, such as Miltank and Tauros.

Moves: (start) Screech, (start) Leech Life, (5) Supersonic, (9) Astonish, (13) Bite, (17) Wing Attack, (21) Confuse Ray, (27) Air Cutter, (33) Mean Look, (39) Poison Fang, (45) Haze, (51) Air Slash

Appearance: Golbat has a large mouth with four fangs. It now has a small pair of eyes. Golbat has a short pair of legs that possess only one toe each, and the tails it possessed as a Zubat seem to have disappeared. Golbat's ears are much smaller compared to Zubat's, being triangular in shape and having ear insides that do not appear chambered. Golbat's wings, unlike Zubat, also only have one 'finger' instead of two.


	28. 028: Taurpotyke

Taurpotyke

Type: Normal

Classification: Calf/Little Bull Pokémon

Height: 2'04"

Weight: 30.8lbs

Ability: Run Away

Evolutions: Tauros (Lv30)

PalPark Location: Field

Color Category: White

Pokédex: The Little Bull Pokémon. Despite its small size, it has the power to demolish small buildings in a single charge.

Moves: (--) Tackle, (3) Tail Whip, (5) Leer, (8) Headbutt, (11) Scary Face, (15) Pursuit, (19) Rest, (24) Stomp, (29) Zen Headbutt, (35) Take Down, (41) Quick Attack

Physical Appearance: A small, white, calf-like Pokémon with a light coat of fluffy, ruffled fur. The tip of his nose is brown. In the center of his forehead is a small, circle/oval-like gray stone-like thing. His two ears are small and pointed at the tips with the insides being a soft, baby-like pink. His black hooves are small and thin. And, unlike his evolution, he has two chocolate-brown tails instead of three.


	29. 029: Tauros

Tauros

Type: Normal

Ability: Intimidate/Anger Point

Height: 4' 7"

Weight: 164.9 lbs

Classification: Wild Bull

Pal Park Location:

Color: Brown

Does Not evolve

Pokedex: Tauros is colorblind and will not hesitate to charge anything that is colored red.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (3) Tail Whip, (5) Rage, (8) Horn Attack, (11) Scary face, (15) Pursuit, (19) Rest, (24) Payback, (29) Zen Headbutt, (35) Take Down, (41) Swagger, (48) Thrash, (55) Giga Impact

Appearance: Tauros is a three-tailed brown bull with a dark brown mane, silver-colored horns and three silver studs on his forehead.


	30. 030: Bunsniff

Bunsniff

Type: Normal/Electric

Classification: Electric Rabbit Pokémon

Height: 1'00"

Weight: 12.0lbs

Ability: Pick-Up/Static

Evolutions: Bunblitz (Lv14)

PalPark Location: Field

Color Category: Brown/White

Pokédex: This Pokémon is very curious and mischievous, and loves to get into trouble. Since it is small, its body cannot hold much electricity yet. It often rivals Pichu.

Moves: (start) Growl, (start) Pound, (start) Tail Whip, (10) Quick Attack, (14) Spark, (20) Charge, (24) Attract, (29) Thunderpunch, (34) Baton Pass, (40) Discharge, (50) Thunderbolt, (55) Volt Tackle

Physical Appearance: A small cute, furry creature matching the height of Pichu; except for the ears. Its ears are long, thin, floppy and pointed. It has two black, circular eyes and a black triangular nose. It has three whiskers on each cheek. On its neck, right below its head, it has a mass of ruffled, fluffy, white fur, still soft from hatching not long ago. It has a small, fluffy-white, cotton-like tail. Two forepaws, and two hind paws. Its body is covered in soft layer of brown fur.


	31. 031: Bunblitz

Bunblitz

Type: Normal/Electric

Classification: Electric Rabbit Pokémon

Height: 1'04"

Weight: 18.0lbs

Ability: Pick-Up/Static

Evolutions: Complete

PalPark Location: Field

Color Category: Brown/White

Pokédex: This Pokémon lives in colonies. Electricity is stored within its whiskers.

Moves: (17) Charge, (24) Attract, (30) Thunderpunch, (37) Baton Pass, (45) Discharge, (57) Thunderbolt, (62) Volt Tackle

Appearance: A small cute, furry creature almost matching the height of Pikachu; except for the ears. Its ears are long, thin, floppy and pointed. It has two big, blue eyes and a black triangular nose. It has three long whiskers on each cheek. On its neck, right below its head, it has a mass of messy, ruffled, long, white fur. It has a small, fluffy-white, cotton-like tail. Two forepaws, and two hind paws. Its body is covered in a soft layer of brown fur.


	32. 032: Stallet

Stallet

**(Pronounced Stowl-ay) FEMALE ONLY**

Type: Steel

Height: 2'06"

Weight: 22.0lbs

Classification: Ballet Feline Pokemon

Pokedex: It battles acrobatically with flips and twirls. It is very agile with its ballet-style of fighting. Although it is unnoticeable, a strange psychic power flows around its body, levitating it only a few centimeters above ground. It acts as if it was always touching the earth.

Color Category: Cream/Gray-black

Ability: Levitate

PalPark Location: Mountain

Evolutions: None

Moves: (--) Scratch, (3) Metal Sound, (8) Metal Claw, (15) Harden, (21) Sky Uppercut, (26) Magnet Bomb, (35) Iron Head, (43) Iron Defense, (58) Flash Cannon

Appearance: It stands on two, small, dark-gray triangular feet with the bottom half of its body, below its stomach, covered in cream-colored fur and not dissimilar to that of Mawile. Its stomach/torso is dark-gray. At its chest, it has a fleece of loose-hanging cream fur and the same color down its arms. It has two small claws for fingers and a third one for a thumb on each arm. Its face isn't too dissimilar to Mawile, minus the giant jaw. It has two cream-furred, cat-like ears with small tufts of fur on the insides. From its forehead, between its ears, sprout two antennae-like strands of long, dark-gray fur that are kind of like tails. They get thicker as they go down. The two antennae-like protrusions are just a little longer than its body height that tend to stay looped in a half-circle to the sides of its face.


	33. 033: Flipseal

Flipseal

Type: Water/Ice

Height: 2'06"

Weight: 30.0lbs

Classification: Arctic Pokemon

Pokedex: It lives deep down on the ocean floor, looking for small fish and algae. It can, however, come up on land, but its speed is drastically lowered. It lives in arctic oceans.

Color Category: White/Blue

Ability: Thick Fat

PalPark Location: Ocean

Evolutions: Dolphice (level 25)

Moves:(--) Water Gun, (5) Sing, (9) Icy Wind, (14) Headbutt, (17) Aqua Ring, (23) Ice Shard, (27) Growl, (33) Splash, (38) Aurora Beam, (43) Hydro Pump, (47) Sheer Cold

Appearance: A slick seal that looks just like...a seal. However, its hind feet are little stubs with three claws on each. Its 'forepaws' are actually webbed fins/flippers. It slides on ice with its stomach playfully. It has two cute, black, round eyes and a triangular nose with a soft edge.


	34. 034: Dolphice

Dolphice

Type: Water/Ice

Height: 3' 4"

Weight: 70.0lbs

Classification: Arctic Pokemon

Pokedex: Dolphice likes to jump out of the water, using only the super-developed muscles on its tail. Its icy armor could only melt if the temperature exceeded 100,000 degrees.

Color Category: White

Ability: Thick Fat/ Ice Armor (ice moves used against it restore HP)

Evolutions: Ultemalrus (level 39)

Moves: (Start) Water Gun, (6) Sing, (12) Icy Wind, (18) Zen Headbutt, (25) Ice Shard, (30) Aqua Ring, (37) Ice Beam, (42) Water Pulse, (46) Hydro Pump, (50) Aurora Beam, (55) Sheer Cold

Appearance: Dolphice has a natural body temperature of under 10 degrees. It ha the same body shape as, well… A bottlenose dolphin. It has many different pieces of armor, made of ice, located all over its body, except for on joints, which enables it to move. Its tail has a strange hole in it that acts as a whistle that enhances its Sing Attack. On its eyes is a yellow patter that reminds one of goggles.


	35. 035: Ultimalrus

Ultemalrus

Type: Ice/Water

Height: 5' 00"

Weight: 110 lbs

Classification: Dangerous Walrus Pokemon

Pokedex: Ultemalrus enjoys sitting on ice flows and watching ice float by. It also has fun swimming in depths that rival Kyogre itself.

Color Category: Brown/White

Ability: Thick Fat

Does Not Evolve

Moves: (40) Ice Beam, (45) Water Pulse, (50) Hydro Pump, (53) Blizzard, (57) Hyper Beam, (63) Sheer Cold

Appearance: Ultemalrus still has Ice Armor, but it doesn't cover NEARLY as much as a Dolphice. It has sprouted great fangs and the skin beneath the undersized armor has turned splotchy brown and white. It's head is rather circular in shape, with no hair to cover it. It is REALLY fat, but not as fat as Snorlax. It has anime-blue eyes and eyebrows of ice.


	36. 036: Pichu

Pichu

Type: Electric

Ability: Static

Height:1' 0"

Weight: 4.4 lbs

Classification: Tiny Mouse Pokemon

Pal Park Location:

Color: Yellow

Evolves: Pikachu (Max Happiness)

Pokedex: Pichu is very bold and courageous, but often shock itself in eagerness.

Moves: (start) Thundershock, (start) Charm, (5) Tail Whip, (10) Thunder Wave, (13) Sweet Kiss, (18) Nasty Plot

Appearance: Pichu is a small ground-dwelling rodent. Its fur is very short, and it has bright yellow coloration. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail is short, but still bears some resemblance to the large lightning-bolt structure it will develop later on in life. It has pouches in its cheeks, which are pinkish colored and used for storing electricity.


	37. 037: Pikachu

Pikachu

Type: Electric

Ability: Static

Height: 1' 4"

Weight: 13.2 lbs

Classification: Mouse Pokemon

Pal Park Location: Forest

Color: Yellow

Evolves: Raichu (Thunder Stone)

Pokedex: Pikachu's blood is 70% electricity. If this voltage is drained or overcharged, Pikachu gets a fever and could possibly die.

Moves: (start) Thundershock, (start) Growl, (5) Tail Whip, (10) Thunder Wave, (13) Quick Attack, (18) Double Team, (21) Slam, (26) Thunderbolt, (29) Feint, (34) Agility, (37) Discharge, (42) Light Screen, (45) Thunder

Appearance: A Pikachu is a short, chubby, ground-dwelling rodent notable for its Electric abilities. Pikachu have short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two red electricity storing pouches.


	38. 038: Raichu

Raichu

Type: Electric

Ability: Static

Height: 2' 7"

Weight: 66.1 lbs

Classification: Mouse Pokemon

Pal Park Location: Forest

Color: Yellow

Does Not evolve

Pokedex: Raichu's long tail stores about ten lightning bolts worth of electricity alone. Luckily, it is covered with a non-conductive material that stops it from shocking all who touch it.

Moves: (start) Thundershock, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Quick Attack, (start) Thunderbolt

Appearance: Raichu is a rather small bipedal rodent. It's able to run faster on all fours. Like Pikachu, from which it evolves, Raichu has long ears and feet, and stubby arms. Also like Pikachu, Raichu has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. Raichu is yellow-brownish in color, with a white belly. Its arms are halfway brown, as well as its feet. The soles of its feet are tan colored. Its ears are brown on the outsides and yellow on the insides, and end in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point. Its cheek sacs are yellow.


	39. 039: Raquake

Raquake

Type: Ground/Dark

Ability: Frisk/Limber

Height: 2'03"

Weight: 24.0lbs

Class.: Theft Pokemon

Color Category: Black/Gray

PalPark: City

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It scampers around at night, looking for food/items to steal. It is swift and cunning.

Moves: (-) Bite, (-) Sand-Attack, (7) Swift, (11) Confuse Ray, (16) Curse, (22) Dig, (28) Agility, (34) Mud Bomb, (36) Slash, (41) Sand Tomb, (47) Earthquake, (53) Earth Power

Appearance: A sleek, raccoon Pokemon with the usual striped, shaggy black-and-dark gray fur. Around its neck, like an Eevee, it has a shaggy band of light gray fur, though not as thick as Eevee. It has two whickers on each cheek and small, pointed ears. It has a black "mask" over its eyes, like a raccoon, but going all around its head.


	40. 040:Pigrel

Pigrel

Ability: Truant

Height: 2'07"

Weight: 30.0lbs

PalPark: Field

Classification: Lazy Pig Pokemon

Color Category: Light-Pink

Pokedex: It will almost anything, despite its small size. It is very lazy.

Evolutions: Hogsnooze (Lv34)

Moves: (-) Bite, (-) Yawn, (7)Rest, (13) Sleep Talk, (17) Sand-Attack, (25) Mud-Slap/Water Sport, (29) Crunch, (33) Nightmare, (37) Facade, (40) Body Slam

Appearance: Basically, a small, light-pink pig with darker pink hoves. Its hooves are in the shape of a Turtwigs' feet. It has a springy, coiled up, short tail like all pigs. And two small, circular black eyes, small, flappy ears, a pink, pig snout and a wide mouth.


	41. 041: Hogsnooze

Hogsnooze

Type: Normal

Ability: Truant

Height: 5'04"

Weight: 1025.0lbs

PalPark: Field

Class.: Lazy Hog Pokemon

Color Category: Light-Pink

Pokedex: It is rarely seen awake. However, when it is, it eats 3 times its body weight of food, then falls asleep to snooze it off.

Pre-Evolutions: Pigrel

Moves: (-) Ice Fang/Fire Fang/Thunder Fang, (40) Body Slam, (46) Hyper Beam

Appearance: Basically, a LARGE, round, light-pink pig. It has Snorlax-slanted eyes, and its hooves are the same as before, just larger, looking like a Turtwigs' feet.


	42. 042: Deskat

Deskat

Type: Ground

Classification: Meerkat Pokémon

Height: 1' 3"

Weight: 0.4lbs

Ability: Intimidate

Evolutions: Complete

PalPark Location: Mountains

Color Category: Brown

Pokédex: It scurries across desert sand, searching for small insects. It can live under high-temperature climates.

Moves: (--) Scratch, (--) Leer, (8) Sand-Attack, (12) Dig, (15) Focus Energy, (19) Mud Shot, (21) Agility, (25) Quick Attack, (29) Fury Swipes, (34) Slash, (38) Beat Up, (42) Helping Hand, (46) Fissure, (52) Earth Power

Appearance: He begins with a circular head, having one triangle point for his snout/muzzle. His body is that of a pretty simple oval-like shape, longer than his head. With his front arms in a bend, they start with a triangle shape, and then extending out longer into a rectangle with points at the end, creating his paws. Standing on his hind feet, his legs begin with a circle and then go down like a Pikachu's hind feet. He has a thin tail, about half his body length with a black, rounded end. He has a triangle-like crest of fur going from the back of his jaw down, in between his legs and down the under-side of his tail. He has small, bright green eyes.


	43. 043: Ponavel

Ponavel

Type: Rock

Ability: Run Away/Mold Breaker

Height: 4'08"

Weight: 68.0lbs

Classification: Boulder Horse Pokemon

Color Category: Brown

PalPark: Mountains

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It Polishes its body daily, and matches Rapidash in speed. Its body is made entirely of rock. Its diet consists of a mixture of grass and rock.

Appearance: A brown, "carved-out"-looking horse of solid rock. Its tail is a large spike of rock, which is often found standing straight in the air. It has black, thick hooves. It has a horn on its forehead, similar to Rapidash. And its "mane" consists of long spikes running down its neck, sticking upward, and is not very flexible. If they break, it can take a while to heal, and a very vulnerable. Then, going from its back down to where its tail begins, are smaller, more durable spikes. Its eyes are similar to Ponyta/Rapidash's, only black.


	44. 044: Crowark

Crowark 

Type: Dark/Flying

Ability: Super Luck

Height: 1'08"

Weight: 10.0lbs

Classification: Darkness Pokemon

PalPark: Forest

Color Category: Black-Purple

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It is more violent than the hardy Cardiby, and will not hesitate to attack anyone on its territory. It attacks with a fury of Shadow Balls.

Appearance: A small, black bird very much like a crow. It has circular, black, keen eyes. Its tail is rather long, and the end is split into two ends. Its feathers are a smooth, glossy, black-purple. It has a small, almost round-pointed, light-yellow beak, and orange three-clawed feet. It has SHARP, white talons.

Moves: (-) Screech, (-) Peck, (7) Wing Attack, (12) Thief, (16) Whirlwind, (19) Switcheroo, (23) Quick Attack, (28) Aerial Ace, (33) Shadow Ball, (36) Roost, (40) Dark Pulse, (46) Sky Attack


	45. 045: Freeda

Freeda

Type: Ice/Normal

Ability: Snow Cloak

Height: 3'00"

Weight: 26.0lbs

Classification: Frost Panda Pokemon

PalPark: Mountain

Color Category: White/Black

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It is a very docile Pokemon who is shy around humans. It curls itself into a tight ball and charges an enemy in a rolling ball of fur.

Appearances: Basically...a cuddly panda!! It has a pale, teddy bear-like snout with a round-edged, triangular, black nose. It has rounded, black ears with pink fur inside. Its two hind legs/feet/paws are black with soft pink pads on the bottom. It has two circular, black eyes with circular "patches" of black fur around them. From its neck to its "elbow"-length is a strip of black all the way around its body. Its fur is long and shaggy. It has three claws on each forepaw, and a claw-"thumb". It can walk on all four legs OR on two.

Moves: (-) Defense Curl, (3) Scratch/Tackle, (7) Powder Snow, (13) Ice Ball, (17) Harden, (22) Rollout, (26) Slash, (31) Blizzard, (34) Rest, (37) Ice Beam


	46. 046: Magikarp

Magikarp

Type: Water

Height: 2' 11"

Weight: 22 lbs

Classification: Fish

Pal Park: Pond

Color: Red

Evolutions: Gyarados (level 20)

Pokedex: Magikarp have the ability to use Splash to jump over mountains, however cannot jump over seven feet without the move, and remains almost useless.

Moves: (start) Splash, (15) Tackle, (30) Flail

Appearance: A red fish with a perpetually open mouth. It has white fins with a red frame. On either side of its body are yellow crown shaped things, and it has two long "whiskers" coming out of its cheeks.


	47. 047: Gyarados

Gyarados

Type: Water/Flying

Height: 21' 4"

Weight: 518.1 lbs

Classification: Atrocious Pokemon

Pal Park: Sea

Color: Blue

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Gyarados has a ferocious tendancy to destroy anything that moves. The only things that survive its Hyper Beam are its friends.

Moves: (start) Thrash, (20) Bite, (23) Dragon Rage, (26) Leer, (29) Twister, (32) Ice Fang, (35) Aqua Tail, (38) Rain Dance, (41) Hydro Pump, (44) Dragon Dance, (47) Hyper Beam

Appearance: Gyarados is a large dragon-like Pokémon. Its serpentine body is largely blue, but its underbelly and the spots along its body are yellow. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, but bears some resemblance to that of its pre-evolution Magikarp. Like Magikarp, it has the whiskery, moustache-like things on its face. Its pectoral and dorsal fins also resemble Magikarp's. Its mouth is almost never closed.


	48. 048: Soarych

Soarych

Type: Flying/Psychic

Classification: Psychic Bird Pokemon

Ability: Keen Eye/Arena Trap

Height: 2' 04"

Weight: 32 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Does Not Evolve

Color: Yellow

Pokedex: Soarych's bright color attracts many predators. However, by the time they realize how much psychic power Soarych has, it is too late.

Moves: (start) Scratch, (start) Leer, (start) Peck, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Quick Attack, (22) Wing Attack, (28) Confusion, (32) Hypnosis, (36) Psybeam, (43) Drill Peck, (48) Psychic, (55) Brave Bird

Appearance: Soarych has feathers that are pure yellow, except for under its wings, where there is a red and green pattern of swirls, unique to each one. These feathers have hypnotic power. It also has red, piercing eyes and brown claws.


	49. 049: Tumvine

Tumvine

Type: Fighting/Grass

Ability: Klutz/Stabilize (Negates effects of paralyzing and sleeping moves)

Height: 3'00"

Weight: 0.4lbs

Classification: Dizzy Vine Pokemon

PalPark: Field/Forest

Evolutions: Whicus (max happiness at night)

Color Category: Green

Pokedex: It is unknown on how it has managed to survive with such a limited move-set. It stumbles aimlessly around, never knowing where it's going, but with months of training, it will be able to dodge any attack or win any footrace.

Appearance: It seems to be two vines braided around each other for its whole body, minus the head. Its legs are just small strands of the vines and its arms are the same. It has three "claws" on each arm that can't pierce anything. Its head is the shape of a tulip with its eyes are always twirling from dizziness, similar to Spinda. It has a small mouth.

Moves: (-) Wrap, (-) Vine Whip, (5) Growth, (14) Water Sport, (16) Bullet Seed, (22) Power Whip


	50. 050: Whicus

**Here it is!!! We're at the half-way point!! We're so close to having enough to create the stories, so let's be happy! Only 50 more to go!**

** Whicus**

Type: Fighting/Grass

Classification: Martial Vine Pokemon

Ability: Inner Focus/ Stabilize

Height: 1' 06"

Weight: 7 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Green

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Whicus has gotten over it's dizziness and has perfect eyesight. It's vine arms are much more versatile and it has a larger move-pool than its pre-evolution.

Moves: (start) Wrap, (start) Vine Whip, (7) Growth, (14) Bulk Up, (19) Vital Throw, (24) Razor Leaf, (28) Arm Thrust, (36) Mega Drain, (40) Dynamic Punch, (45) Focus Blast, (47) Focus Punch, (50) Ancient Power, (55) Superpower

Appearance: It has many twisted vines that make up its body that can either be expanded for dodging or tightened for durability. When contracted, it looks like a twisted tree trunk of a small tree. It's head is much like a carrot, but larger in proportion. It's eyes are nothing more than black dots, hardly discernable from the rest of its head, yet still have perfect vision.


	51. 051: Puncharoo

Puncharoo

Type: Fighting

Height: 2'04"

Weight: 36.0lbs

Classification: Punching Pokemon

PalPark: Field/Plains

Color Category: Silver-Gray

Evolutions: Kickaroo (level up w/ Metal Coat)

Pokedex: It forages for food in tall grass, sensing for danger with its ears. Surprisingly, it attacks predators/foes with a barrage of well-aimed punches.

Moves: (start) Leer, (start) Helping Hand, (start) Tackle, (5) Sand Attack, (14) Mach Punch, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Iron Tail, (36) Mega Punch, (42) Double Edge

Appearance: A small...Kangaroo! It has short, ruffled silver-gray fur all over its body, though it head is a bit smoother. The inside of its ears are pinkish. Its fur is often hunted for high profit. Its arms/forepaws have three sharp claws on each, and its feet have three "toes".


	52. 052: Kickaroo

Kickaroo

Type: Fighting/Steel

Height: 4'07"

Weight: 69.6lbs

Classification: Iron Head Pokemon

Pal Park: Field

Color Category: Gray (almost black)

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Its helmet is extremely hard, rivaling a Rampardos' skull. It defends itself with its tail, head, and powerful kicks.

Moves: (start) Leer, (start) Helping Hand, (start) Tackle, (7) Sand Attack, (12) Double Kick, (19) Quick Attack, (26) Double Edge, (29) Iron Tail, (32) Mega Kick, (40) Skull Bash, (45) Iron Head, (52) Hyper Beam, (55) Giga Impact

Appearance: It is also a kangaroo! Its fur is smoother than its pre-evolution, and a dark-gray, almost black, color. It has a pouch on its stomach to hold its young. A steel-hard "helmet" covers its head, except the lower jaw. The only thing that sticks out of the "helmet" is its ears. No one has confirmed how it is able to see. Its arms/forepaws have three, sharp claws on each, and its feet have three "toes".


	53. 053: Durab

Durab

Type: Ground/Steel

Classification: Metal Crab Pokemon

Ability: Heatproof

Height: 1' 7"

Weight: 126.3 lbs

Color: Gray

Pal Park: Field

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Durab live in the desert alone, digging in the sand to find cactus roots as food. If they spy any desert fruit, they will fight to the death over it.

Moves: (start) Leer, (start) Growl, (start) Scratch, (9) Harden, (12) Vicegrip, (16) Sand Attack, (22) Magnitude, (25) Protect, (30) Mud Bomb, (32) Dig, (35) Crabhammer, (38) Earthquake, (43) Guillotine, (46) Earthquake

Appearance: Durab is made entirely of steel including its skin, giving it high weight. It has claws, but they are extremely underdeveloped and are only good for digging. It is shaped like a Corphish/Krabby mix. It has the same body type as Krabby, but it's mouth and claws are shaped like a Corphish. It moves rather quickly on its 6 legs, and has a yellow "dot" on the side of each small claw to intimidate opponents, like Scizor


	54. 054: Onix

Onix

Type: Rock

Ability: Rock Head/Sturdy

Classification: Rock Snake

Height: 28' 10"

Weight: 463 lbs

Color: Gray

Pal Park: Mountain

Evolves: Steelix (Trade w/ metal coat)

Pokedex: Onix's many rocks are harder than any other rock known to man. It would take a blade harder than even diamond to make a chip in it.

Moves: (start) Mud Sport, (start) Tackle, (start) Harden, (start) Bind, (6) Screech, (9) Rock Throw, (14) Rage, (17) Rock Tomb, (22) Sandstorm, (25) Slam, (30) Rock Polish, (33) DragonBreath, (41) Iron Tail, (41) Sand Tomb, (49) Double Edge, (54) Stone Edge

Appearance: Onix basically resembles a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. The Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Onix's body becomes more rounded and smoother as it grows with age.


	55. 055: Steelix

Steelix

Type: Steel/Ground

Ability: Rock Head/Sturdy

Classification: Iron Snake

Height: 30' 2"

Weight: 881.9 lbs

Pal Park: Mountain

Color: Gray

Pokedex: Steelix can tunnel at speeds of up to 300 miles per hour. It's metal body can withstand heats underground of up to 8,000 degrees without melting.

Moves: (start) Fire Fang, (start) Ice Fang, (start) Thunder Fang, (start) Mud Sport, (start) Tackle, (start) Harden, (start) Bind, (6) Screech, (9) Rock Throw, (14) Rage, (17) Rock Tomb, (22) Sandstorm, (25) Slam, (30) Rock Polish, (33) Dragonbreath, (38) Curse, (41) Iron Tail, (46) Crunch, (49) Double Edge, (54) Stone Edge

Appearance: Steelix resemble giant iron snakes. They are a reflective, silvery gray, which reflects the sunlight making them shine slightly. They are about 30 feet long. Their body is made up of rock-like sections, some of which have massive rock spikes coming out of them. They have a massive head mainly made up of their jaw. The jaw is large and wide with sets of large square teeth inside. Along their bottom jaw are a pair of ridges (varies with gender). Their eye sockets are slightly set in, giving them good eye protection. Underneath their bottom jaw and chin, on the underside of the jaw, there are small square domes. Their heads have two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of their heads. Their jaws also have massive ridges where they meet their skull.

The rock portions on their body start at the back of their head. There are three slightly larger sections that have the massive rock-like spikes coming out of them. The tail ends in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. Steelix's rock-like sections don't look perfect and can easily be mistaken for rocks, for they have many chips and scrapes all along them from fights and tunneling.


	56. 056: Swofish

Swofish

Type: Water/Poison

Ability: Water Absorb/Poison Point

Classification: Sword Nose Pokemon

Height: 2' 6"

Weight: 200.3 lbs

Color: Blue

Pal Park: Sea

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Swofish likes to spar with friends using its pointed nose, which is filled with deadly poison. They usually have very aggressive personalities.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (9) Bubble, (15) Poison Sting (18) Acid, (21) Water Gun, (27) Aqua Tail, (29) Poison Tail, (33) Sludge, (36) Water Pulse, (40) Sludge Bomb, (42) Rain Dance, (45) Bubblebeam, (50) Aqua Ring, (52) Water Spout

Appearance: Swofish is basically a blue swordfish, but it has purple splotched all over that vary in size and shape and differ for each one. It has a tan-ish colored stomach and underside, the same color as a Charmeleon. Its eyes are a usually very cruel-looking blue, except when it is having fun.


	57. 057: Koaleef

Koaleef

Type: Grass

Ability: Poison Heal/Solar Power

Classification: Nectar Pokemon

Height: 2'06"

Weight: 46.0lbs

Color Category: Pale/Green

Pal Park: Forest

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It is adept at climbing out onto very thin branches, hidden mostly from view. They carry their young on their backs/stomachs. Though docile, they can be quite vicious.

Moves: (-) Tackle/Scratch, (-) Growl, (8) Leech Seed, (13) Vine Whip, (18) Razor Leaf, (23) Synthesis, (26) Take Down, (34) Stun Spore/Sleep Powder, (38) Leaf Storm, (45) Petal Dance, (49) Giga Drain

Appearance: A Koala. It has three, sharp, black claws on each hand/foot. Its stomach and underside side of its face/head is a pale, Bayleef color. The rest of its body is short-haired, soft, and quite a beautiful shade of green, not to dark and not lime-green either. It has small, circular, black eyes and the insides of its ears are pink. It eats the leaves many non-Pokemon Koalas eat, but its main diet consists of sweet honey and nectar.

Hold Item: Energy Root (50%)

*The Energy Root or any other bitter root does not have any affect on Koaleef's Happiness.


	58. 058: Vampas

Vampas

Classification: Haunting Pokemon

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate/ Clear Body

Height: 1' 05"

Weight: 0.5 lbs

Color: Black

Pal Park: Forest

Evoluitons: N/A, but WILL have some

Pokedex: Vampas hates sunlight and will literally dissolve into nothing if exposed. It can bend shadows into basic shapes like cubes and spheres.

Moves: (start) Leer, (start) Lick, (8) Astonish, (15) Confuse Ray, (21) Night Shade, (29) Shadow Sneak, (37) Shadow Ball, (45) Ominous Wind, (52) Destiny Bond

Appearance: It has a face kind of similar to Ghastly's, with the shape of its eyes. Its body is made of black-purple smoke; none of its being is physically touchable. It has two arms and two legs. Three sharp, phantasmagoric claws are on each "foot", same for the "hands." Its body can freely disappear and reappear whenever it chooses.


	59. 059: Vampisible

Vampisible

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate/Clear Body

Height: 2'09"

Weight: 16.0lbs

Classification: Humanlike Ghost Pokemon

Pokedex: Vampisible are mischievous by nature and will laugh about any type of pain. If it gets hurt, however, it will fight until it drops.

Pal Park: Forest

Color Category: Black-Purple

Evolutions: N/A

Moves: (start) Leer, (start) Lick, (6) Astonish, (13) Confuse Ray, (19) Night Shade, (24) Curse, (27) Shadow Sneak, (32) Hypnosis, (37) Shadow Ball, (45) Ominous Wind, (48) Nightmare, (55) Destiny Bond

Appearance: Its face is pretty much the same as Haunter's, though its eyes are hollow with only a small, blue orb of light as the "pupil." Its arms and legs have become solid, touchable, while its torso still remains a black-purple, ghastly mist. However, it can still disappear completely at will, its limbs do not affect its Ghostly capability. In its mouth, two sharp, vampire-fangs have sprouted on the roof of its mouth.


	60. 060: Vamplood

Vamplood

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate/Clear Body

Height: 4'03"

Weight: 23.0lbs

Classification: Vampire Pokemon

Pokedex: Vamplood love to drink the blood of any traveler, but will eat normal food if there is no blood to be found. Ironically, it's favorite snack is Golbat blood.

PalPark: Forest

Color Category: Black-Purple

Does Not Evolve

Moves: Moves: (start) Leer, (start) Lick, (6) Astonish, (13) Confuse Ray, (19) Night Shade, (22) Bite, (24) Curse, (27) Shadow Sneak, (30) Crunch, (32) Hypnosis, (37) Shadow Ball, (40) Dream Eater, (45) Ominous Wind, (48) Nightmare, (55) Destiny Bond

Appearance: Its body has become more human-shaped, and its limbs are now ghostly once again. The two fangs are even bigger and sharper now. It has a twisted, sinister-looking face, to that of Dracula. "Hanging" from its neck, down its back, is a black-purple "cape" of mist. It has five fingers on its hands with long, sharp, piercing claws/nails, and three toes/claws.


	61. 061: Assassigrass

Assassigrass

Type: Grass

Classification: Deadly Plant Pokemon

Ability: Hyper Cutter

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 109.8 lbs

Color: Green

Pal Park: Forest

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Assassigrass live high up in trees, watching the world below. If a pokemon approaches it and needs a favor, Assasigrass will take care of it.

Moves: (start) Scratch, (start) Leer, (start) Growl, (9) Razor Leaf, (16) Quick Attack, (19) Absorb, (24) Bullet Seed, (29) Magical Leaf, (32) Sleep Powder, (34) Mega Drain, (35) Synthesis (37) GrassWhistle, (40) Grass Knot, (44) Giga Drain, (49) Energy Ball, (54) Leaf Blade, (58) Solarbeam, (64) Leaf Storm

Appearance: Assassigrass are bipedal pokemon that slightly resemble Roserade. They have a green sprout on the top of their heads that is shaped like the one Riley wore in the anime, but green, It's eyes are a dark yellow, and it's face is covered with a dark green band of color that wraps around the head. The back of the head has two leaves that form sort of a collar. It has a thin body that is about the same color as a Lombre, but not nearly as slimy. The neck also has a deep green band, and it has random, sharp leaves growing out of its back. The older it is, the duller the leaves. It's arms are kind of thin, but they are so often covered by leaves that look like a Sceptile's that nobody has ever seen what is underneath. It's hands are small, three-pronged green claws with red tips, and its legs are like that of a Lucario without the "shorts," instead dawning the same sharp leaves on its back. It's feet are five-toes claws with red tips, and it likes to carry around a large stick of wood to beat down opponents like a club, but this is not necessary to hold.


	62. 062: Flamace

Flamace

Type: Fire

Classification: Everlasting Flame Pokemon

Ability: Flame Body

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 150 lbs

Color: Red

Pal Park: Mountain

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Flamace use their mace to improvise moves, but it cannot learn any real moves using it. It can also burn anything it touches into a crisp.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Pound, (start) Leer, (8) Ember, (18) Flame Wheel, (23) Protect, (29) Fire Spin, (33) Will-O-Wisp, (38) Flame Copy*, (44) Flamethrower, (47) Fire Punch, (51) Heat Wave, (55) Flare Blitz, (58) Magma Storm, (62) Eruption, (65) Hyper Beam

Appearance: Flamace is based off a Medieval Knight. Flamace has two arms that appear to be covered in plates. Covered in a camo of red and orange, with five plated fingers on each. Its head is covered in what looks like a metal helmet like a knight would have worn, with a "T" shaped gap in the front, completely concealed by the shadows within. Its eyes are concealed within the helmet, which is red. Its legs are also plated with red and yellow camo. Its arms can both retract into the armor and sprout a mace instead.

*Flame Copy is Flamace's signature move. It's like Mirror Move, except it changes the TYPE of the move to fire.


	63. 063: Ninjater

Ninjater

Type: Water

Classification: Water Ninja Pokemon

Ability: Clear Body/Iron Fist

Height: 4' 5"

Weight: 40.2 lbs

Color: Blue

Pal Park: Mountain/Lake (either one)

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Ninjater live on the edge of large ponds, practicing their speed and stealth. Once mastered, they will await a trainer worthy of their power.

Moves: (start) Pound, (start) Leer, (9) Bubble, (15) Meditate, (21) Water Gun, (26) Quick Attack, (29) Aqua Jet, (32) Mach Punch, (37) Ice Shard, (39) Bullet Punch, (42) Brine, (45) Water Pulse, (47) Hydro Pump, (54) Water Spout, (60) Hydro Cannon

Appearance: Ninjater is a human-shape pokemon that has dark blue skin with a light yellow bit of skin over it's eyes, which are usually a piercing gray. It has versatile fingers that have veeeery tiny claws at the end. It can stand on four legs, therefore it has legs that are a little bit like Zoroark's, but have toes instead of claws at the end.


	64. 064: Caterkiller

Caterkiller 

Type: Bug

Ability: Shed Skin/Shield Dust

Height: 1'00"

Weight: 13.0lbs

Classification: Hairy Pokemon

Color Category: Lime-Green/Brown

PalPark: Forest

Evolutions: Stingee (Lv33)

Pokedex: Although it is small, it is not timid and will attack anyone. It

is not as easy to catch as many would think.

Moves: (-) Tackle, (-) Stringshot, (16) Bug Buzz, (33) Ancientpower

Appearance: Basically, a Lime-Green/Brown-colored Weedle with no needles. Its eyes are black. and a bit bigger. Its feet and "nose/mouth" are darker crimson. It is very evil, but doesn't actually kill. Think of Evil Togepi from that DP BD Episode.


	65. 065: Stingee

Stingee

Type: Bug

Ability: Swarm

Height: 3'03"

Weight: 56.0lbs

Classification: Killer Bee Pokemon

Color Category: Yellow/Black

PalPark: Forest

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It rivals against Beedrill. However, it is more fierce in nature and does not tire as easily when chasing someone.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) String Shot, (10) Poison Sting, (14) Pin Missile, (19) Leech Life, (24) Bug Buzz, (32) Fury Cutter, (37) Silver Wind, (42) X-Scissor, (46) U-Turn, (49) Signal Bean, (55) Air Slash

Appearance: Basically, a large yellow-and-black bee, similar to Beedrill but with no drills. Instead, its two forearms are more like scythes, (i.e. Scyther is an example). These scythes are extremely sharp and can take out a Scyther with ease.


	66. 066: Robbig

Robbig

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability: Forewarn/Hyper Cutter

Height: 5'02"

Weight: 98.0lbs

Classification: Predator Pokémon

Pokédex: It will attack smaller Pokémon without hesitation, using a strong beak and wings. It also likes to target Armarock as hard-to-get delicacies.

PalPark: Forest

Color Category: Dark-Gray

Does Not Evolve

Moves: (-) Peck, (3) Growl, (11) Wing Attack, (16) Whirlwind, (24) Quick Attack, (28) Feather dance, (35) Air Slash, (41) Take Down, (46) Drill Peck, (54) Brave Bird/Sky Attack

Appearance: A very big and very powerful Robin. If you thought Cardijet or Crowark were tough, don't mess with this guy! A sharp, long, pointed yellow beak, similar to a Fearow's. It has piercing, circular, black eyes. Its head is black, while its chest/underbelly is bright orange. In the middle of its chest are two eye-like patterns (like Arbok) that it uses to intimidate. Its large wings and back, down to its tail, are a dark-gray color. Its legs and sharp talons are a dark-orange/black.


	67. 067: Fightirit

Fightirit

Type: Fighting

Classification: Black Belt Pokemon

Ability: Inner Focus/Insomnia

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 170.5 lbs

Color: Brown

Pal Park: Mountain

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Fightirit Live only to train their attack. When mastered, they can knock over 100 year old oak trees with a single punch.

Moves: (start) Pound, (start) Growl, (9) Focus Energy, (14) Counter, (19) Double Kick, (25) Mach Punch, (29) Dynamic Punch, (34) Focus Punch, (37) Cross Chop, (40) Force Palm, (46) Hammer Arm, (47) Mega Kick, (48) Sky Uppercut, (52) Detect, (56) Super Power, (60) Hyper Beam

Appearance: Fightirit are similar in stature to Machoke, but have different features. ??? Is Ripped, and I men RIPPED. With muscles that make a giant on steroids look weak, this pokemon is gross. Of course, this comes from constant training, and looks quite weak before puberty. It wears a Black Karate Belt that, once put on, cannot be taken off. It has brownish skin and its legs are just as ripped as the arms. Its head is a triangular diamond shape, like a Machoke, but it has no ridges on the top of its head. Its eyes are a deep gray, almost steel colored.


	68. 068: Monearth

Monearth

Type: Ground

Ability: Sand Veil

Height: 3'02"

Weight: 38.0lbs

Classification: Egg Snatcher Pokemon

Pokedex: It is very fierce in nature and is hard to control. The eggs/young belonging to all but its own kind, it will ruthlessly EAT. It is mainly nocturnal.

PalPark: Field

Color Category: Sandy-Brown

Does Not Evolve

Moves: (-) Pound, (-) Mud-Slap, (9) Sand Tomb, (14) Fury Attack, (19) Sand-Attack, (24) Bone Club, (31) Roar, (37) Magnitude, (43) Fissure, (47) Slash/Earth Power, (51) Dig

Appearance: A Pokemon taking the form of a Mongoose. Its fure is sandy-brown in color, with a thistly look and feel. It has two, small, black-red, seed-shaped eyes. Its four paws and three toes easch, each hiding sharp, powerful claws. The top of its head is speckled mud-brown, going in a thin stripe down its back, to the tip of its tail. Its ears are round-ish with mud-brown fur inside. It may look cute, but don't get cocky! It can stand up on its hind paws, to search its surroundings for prey.

*Females learn Slash, Males learn Earth Power.


	69. 069: Telefusion

Telefusion

Type: Psychic

Classification: Supernatural Pokemon

Ability: Trace/Synchronize

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 104.1 lbs

Color: Blue

Pal Park: Mountain

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Telefusion are amazingly violent pokemon. At birth, its psychic ability is tested. If it can't bend a spoon at the time of testing, it is left to die.

Moves: (start) Confusion, (start) Disable, (16) Swift, (21) Hypnosis, (25) Future Sight, (34) Calm Mind, (38) Miracle Eye, (48) Psychic, (52) Recover, (55) Detect, (58) Psycho Cut, (62) Me First, (70) Aura Sphere

Appearance: Telefusion is a powerful, four-fingered bipedal pokemon that has little, glowing, pyramid shaped collections of skin on the knuckles that store psychic power. Its eyes are a sharp pink color that usually sends shivers up people's spine. Its fingers themselves are short and stubby, really almost useless. Its legs resemble Mewtwo, but they have different feet. The feet are small, with curled-in toes, which are barely ever used. Many people mistake Telefusion as a legend, but it actually isn't. The rest of its body is a light blue.


	70. 070: Armarock

Armarock

Type: Rock

Ability: Battle Armor/Arena Trap

Height: 3'05"

Weight: 132.6lbs

Classification: Armor Pokémon

Pokédex: Although seemingly harmless, when angered, it will curl up into a ball and charge at the intruder. It does not like to be attacked or intruded upon.

PalPark: Mountains

Color Category: Pale-Pink/Gray

Does Not Evolve

Moves: (-) Pound, (-) Tail Whip, (6) Defense Curl, (15) Slam, (21) Rock Tomb, (28) Sandstorm, (34) Ancientpower, (39) Rock Polish, (45) Rollout, (50) Head Smash, (57) Stone Edge, (62) Hyper Beam

Appearance: An…Armadillo! Its body is the same shape, technically, as the animal it comes from. However, it wouldn't be a Pokémon with at least SOME differences. Its shell is incredibly hard and rivals Bastiodon's shield-face. Also, on the back of each of its three-clawed feet/paws, it has a protruding, SHARP spike.

Hold Item: Hard Stone (30%)


	71. 071: Extruct

Extruct 

Type: Electric

Ability: Motor Drive/Huge Power

Height: 4'07"

Weight: 130.0lbs

Classification: Explosion Pokemon

Color Category: Metallic-Silver/Yellow

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It can cause MASS destruction if made angry by the explosions from its body. It is the only Pokemon to ever be able to self-destruct without making itself faint, though causes SEVERE recoil damage.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Screech, (6) Sonicboom, (14) Spark, (19) Self-Destruct, (25) Thundershock, (29) Charge, (32) Magnet Rise, (37) Thunderbolt, (45) Shock Wave, (48) Charge Beam, (50) Explosion, (53) Rollout, (58) Thunder, (65) Hyper Beam

Appearance: It has a simple form/shape, similar to Electrode, whereas it is only a sphere. The top half of it is hard, metallic-silver and the bottom half is bright yellow. Its face is rather sinister, yet simple, with a big mouth.


	72. 072: Salamaco

Salamaco

Type: Dragon

Ability: Forecast/Rough Skin

Height: 2'04"

Weight: 31.4lbs

Classification: Element Dragon Pokemon

PalPark: Mountains

Color Category: Blue-Gray

Evolutions: Salamega (Lv36)

Pokedex: A Pokemon with a more advanced genetic structure than Castform. It can change its type to any of the 17 known ones.

Moves: (Start) Leer, (start) Tackle, (9) Body Slam, (12) Headbutt, (17) Bite, (25) Focus Energy, (32) Dragon Rage, (43) Weather Ball, (50) Dragon Pulse

*If an extra move slot is open, and Salamaco has Forecast, The open slot will be filled with a move of that type

Appearance: A "lizard" if you can call it that. It has two Piplup-like arms/hands. And its feet are Piplup-shaped, gray, and white claws seem to begin about in the middle, ending with sharp points. Three claws per foot. It has a "Pikachu"-shaped body. Its head is round, kind of like an onion, with a spike coming up from the top/back, and pointing "inward" like half of a crescent moon. About halfway up its head is a line that curves inward to meet, you know like Piplup's head, but it doesn't have a beak, and both ends meet each other. It has two narrow eyes with small, red, oval-ish pupils, and white irises. Its body is covered in rough, Blue-Gray scales, while the bottom part of its face is a lighter Sky-Blue.

*Also, for Salamaco with the Forecast Ability, it changes body-color depending on the Pokemon type it transforms into. See below:

Fire- Red and Orange

Water- Blue and sky-blue

Grass- Green and light-green

Bug- Light green and Lime green

Poison- Purple and Periwinkle

Rock- Brown

Ground- Sandy-Brown

Dark- Black and Gray

Steel- Metallic Gray

Ice- Ocean-Blue and White

Electric- Yellow and Blue

Psychic- Pink and Purple

Ghost- Black and Purple

Fighting- Brown-Red and Brown

Normal- Light Brown

Flying- White and Sky-Blue

It can only stay "transformed" into a certain type for half an hour, then reverts back into its original type/color.


	73. 073: Salamega

Salamega 

Type: Dragon/Water

Ability: Rough Skin/Intimidate

Height: 5'05"

Weight:

Classification: Dragon Shark Pokemon

PalPark: Ocean

Color Category: Pale-Gray

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Upon evolving, it has lost all ability to walk on land and change type. Though it has the appearance of a shark, it is actually a very calm, quiet, and docile Pokemon.

Moves: (Start) Leer, (start) Tackle, (start) Body Slam, (10) Headbutt, (14) Bite, (20) Focus Energy, (25) Water Pulse, (29) Dragon Rage, (35) Fire Fang, (37) Thunder Fang, (42) Ice Fang, (50) Weather Ball, (54) Dragon Breath, (59) Dragon Pulse, (62) Hyper Beam, (70) Giga Impact

Appearance: Basically, think of a great white shark! The upper, top part of its body is Pale-Gray, while the underside, belly is Blue-Gray from right under its "nose" ending to right before the tail-fin. It has two fins like a shark that have a jagged, "cut out" ridge on the back of each. The bigger the ridge in the fins, the older the Salamega. It also has one fin on its mid-back like a shark and is one of its main intimidating weapons. Its tail-fin is that of a shark, but on the back it has three, little ridges again; again, the older the Salamega, the larger the ridges. It has narrow eyes, wider than Salamaco, with small, oval-ish pupils and white irises.


	74. 074: Phankid

Phankid

Type: Ghost/Dark

Classification: Ghost Child Pokémon

Height: 2'07"

Weight: 22.0lbs

Ability: Aftermath

Evolutions: Spiritomb (Dusk Stone)

PalPark Location: Forest

Color Category: Black/Purple

Pokédex: It has many mannerisms of a young child. In the wild, it loves to play pranks on other unsuspecting Pokémon/People. However, when tamed, it can be very loyal. It archenemy is Sableye.

Moves: (--) Scratch, (--) Leer, (6) Faint Attack, (10) Hypnosis, (14) Dream Eater, (22) Mean Look, (29) Shadow Claw, (35) Nasty Plot, (40) Shadow Ball, (46) Dark Pulse

Physical Appearance: Its head is roundish with two, small Zangoose-like ears. It has green eyes with black pupils, and a "feline-like" mouth. It has two short, five-fingered/clawed arms, and its body/torso is thin with a small, green, oval-like spiral in the middle. It has two legs with three sharp claws/toes at the end of each foot. It body is covered in a mix of black and purple fur.


	75. 075: Spiritomb

Spiritomb

Type: Ghost/Dark

Classification: Forbidden Pokemon

Ability: Pressure

Height: 3' 3"

Weight: 238.1 lbs

Color: Purple

Pal Park: Field

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: The first Spiritomb was made when 108 evil people were killed. Their spirits were sealed in the Odd Keystone, creating this evil pokemon.

Moves: (start) Curse, (start) Pursuit, (start) Confuse Ray, (start) Spite, (start) Shadow Sneak, (7) Faint Attack, (13) Hypnosis, (19) Dream Eater, (25) Ominous Wind, (31) Sucker Punch, (37) Nasty Plot, (43) Memento, (49) Dark Pulse

Appearance: Spiritomb resembles a swirling, purple vortex with green, varrying in size orbs of light circling the face. It has a green mouth with a crooked expression and two green eyes shaped like half-crescents. One of the eyes has a spiral-shaped pupil. Spiritomb is attached to a light-brown stone, the Odd Keystone, in which it was trapped after doing bad deeds 500 years ago.


	76. 076: Eevee

EEVEE!!!

Type: Normal

Classification: Evolution Pokemon

Ability: Run Away

Height: 1' 00"

Weight: 14.3 lbs

Pal Park: Plains

Color: Brown

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Growl, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Bite, (36) Baton Pass, (43) Take Down, (50) Last Resort, (57) Trump Card

Pokedex: Eevee are very common in the Yinji region, due to some sort of attraction. There is a strange radiation that reacts with Eevee's unstable genetics in the Yinji air, so Trainers come from all over to evolve their Eevees into evolutions not found anywhere else.

Appearance: Eevee is a mammal with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. Eevee has brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. It has traits of racoons, foxes, dogs, and cats. Eevee also has circular pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet.


	77. 077: Vaporeon

Vaporeon

Type: Water

Classification: Bubble Jet Pokemon

Ability: Water Absorb

Height: 3' 3"

Weight: 63.9 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Blue

Pokedex: Vaporeon are rarely found, yet are plentiful around small lakes. They remain unseen due to their Acid Armor, which makes them evaporate into thin air as long as they are in contact with water.

Appearance: Vaporeon is a composite creature sharing physical traits of dogs, cats, and fish. Vaporeon's body is light-blue and has a white collar. Vaporeon has yellow ears made of webbing and has a fin on its head resembling its ears. Vaporeon has a pointed pattern of dark blue on its head that encompasses the backs of its ears and head-fin. It also has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail fin, and the paw pads on its hind feet are dark blue like the ridges. Vaporeon's finned tail is said to look similar to that of a mermaid's. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, so its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles because of it.


	78. 078: Jolteon

Jolteon

Type: Electric

Classification: Lightning Pokemon

Ability: Volt Absorb

Height: 2' 7"

Weight: 54 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Yellow

Pokedex: Jolteon has an incredible speed and can almost run the speed of sound. When hit by lightning, Jolteon feels rejuvenated to certain levels, depending on the power and intensity of the bolt.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) ThunderShock, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Double Kick, (36) Pin Missile, (43) Thunder Fang, (50) Last Resort, (57) Thunder Wave, (64) Agility, (71) Thunder, (78) Discharge

Appearance: Jolteon is a cat-like Pokémon with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear, and yellow fur that has the sharpness of needles (Glaceon shares this same trait, but it's not as obvious). Jolteon also has a white, spiky collar, and pink paw pads.


	79. 079: Flareon

Flareon

Type: Fire

Classification: Flame Pokemon

Ability: Flash Fire

Height: 2' 11"

Weight: 55.1 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Red/Orange

Pokedex: Flareon expands the collar around its neck to cool off, while it tightens to raise heat and prepare for battle.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Ember, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Bite, (36) Fire Spin, (43) Fire Fang, (50) Last Resort, (57) Smog, (64) Scary Face, (71) Fire Blast, (78) Lava Plume

Appearance: Flareon's body is covered in red fur. Flareon has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow. The paw pads on its feet are also yellow. Flareon has a very high internal body temperature.


	80. 080: Espeon

Espeon

Type: Psychic

Classification: Sun Pokemon

Ability: Synchronize

Height: 2' 11"

Weight: 58.4 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Purple

Pokedex: Espeon has a close bond to the sun. During the day, Espeon usually feels energized, while it feels exhausted at night.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Confusion, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Swift, (36) Psybeam, (43) Future Sight, (50) Last Resort, (57) Psych Up, (64) Psychic, (71) Morning Sun, (78) Power Swap

Appearance: Resembling a cat, it has lavender fur, large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple eye-whites. Its tail, which is forked a bit like a Buizel's, helps it to foresee possible futures. Its catlike appearance and red gem have caused some to mistake it for a relative of Persian, however, this gem only boosts its psychic powers.


	81. 081: Umbreon

Umbreon

Type: Dark

Classification: Moonlight Pokemon

Ability: Synchronize

Height: 3' 3"

Weight: 59.5 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Black

Pokedex: Umbreon tend to live in Areas without much sunlight, as sunshine makes it sluggish. It is very durable and can withstand many attacks.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Pursuit, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Confuse Ray, (36) Faint Attack, (43) Assurance, (50) Last Resort, (57) Mean Look, (64) Screech, (71) Moonlight, (78) Guard Swap

Appearance: Umbreon has a black body with a pair of crimson eyes and yellow bands on its ears and tail. Umbreon's forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its rings are said to glow at night.


	82. 082: Leafeon

Leafeon

Type: Grass

Classification: Verdant

Ability: Leaf Guard

Height: 3' 3"

Weight: 56.2 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Green

Pokedex: Leafeon enjoys basking in the soft sunlight of forests. Due to its photosynthesis, it always breathes fresh air.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Razor leaf, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Synthesis, (36) Magical Leaf, (43) Giga Drain, (50) Last Resort, (57) Grasswhistle, (64) Sunny day, (71) Leaf Blade, (78) Swords Dance

Appearance: Leafeon is a fox-like creature with plant, dog, and cat characteristics. Its body is tan colored. It has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It has a longer sprout of its forehead. Leafeon's ears and tail both share a leaf-like quality.


	83. 083: Glaceon

Glaceon

Type: Ice

Classification: Fresh Snow Pokemon

Ability: Snow Cloak

Height: 2' 7"

Weight: 57.1 lbs

Pal Park: Field

Color: Blue

Pokedex: Glaceon prefer the bitter cold to warmth. If Glaceon senses danger, its hair freezes like needles into a shield against small attacks.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Icy Wind, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Bite, (36) Ice Shard, (43) Ice Fang, (50) Last Resort, (57) Mirror Coat, (64) Hail, (71) Blizzard, (78) Barrier

Appearance: Glaceon is a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur. The fur is actually frozen into sharp quills, but one can't really tell by just looking. Glaceon appears to be wearing an Ice-Mountain guide cap on its head. Glaceon's ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings are all diamond-shaped.


	84. 084: Bugzeon

Bugzeon

Type: Bug

Height: 3'00"

Weight: 54.3 lbs

Classification: Solar Needle Pokemon

Ability: Chlorophyll

Color Category: Lime-Green

PalPark: Forest

Pre-Evolutions: Eevee (Sun Stone, must have Wurmple or Seedot in Party)

Pokedex: The end of its strange tail can mysteriously use photosynthesis. No one knows what is inside it. These Pokemon gather in numbers under vast, starry skies.

Moves: (-) Tackle, (-) Tail Whip, (8) Sand-Attack, (15) Pin Missile, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Silver Wind, (36) U-Turn, (43) Bug Buzz, (50) Last Resort, (57) Protect, (64) Defend Order, (71) X-Scissor, (78) Light Screen

Appearance: A slender, dog-like Pokemon just like any other Eeveelution. His furry is spiky and long, kind of like Jolteon, but not as painful; his fur is softer than his Electric relative. He has long ears with soft, velvet-black fur inside. He has black eyes, same shape as Jolteon. On each paw, three white claws are easily visible, unlike other Eeveelutions. He has a long, thin tail with an "acorn" at the end, capable of carrying out photosynthesis. They are usually rather calm in nature, and love to sunbathe.


	85. 085: Bouldereon

Bouldereon

Type: Rock

Classification: Rock Cat Pokemon

Height: 2' 10"

Weight: 88 lbs

Ability: Solid Rock (Look it up)

Does Not Evolve (from Eevee; level up w/ Hard Rock held)

Pal Park: Mountain

Color category: Brown

Pokedex: Bouldereon are very reckless pokemon that use their ability to charge even the strongest of water types head-on. This practice has made this pokemon critically endangered; yet those that have survived are amazingly resilient.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Rock Throw, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Iron Tail, (36) Rock Tomb, (43) Take Down, (50) Last Resort, (57) Reflect, (64) Head Smash, (71) Double Edge, (78) Stone Edge

Appearance: It has a light brown skin that is very soft to touch, but if it senses danger, this skin will tighten up to the point where only tougher-than-diamond substance can cut it. Its ears are made of rocks, and they hang down from its head, like a Glaceon's "dreadlocks." It has a sensitive thin tail embedded with pebbles, with a brown tip that quivers when it is excited. It also has almost a "hairdress" of rocks, shaped like a crown, sitting atop its head. It has brownish-red eyes,that are much the same style as Leafeon.


	86. 086: Metaleon

Metaleon

Type: Steel

Height: 2'07"

Weight: 46.0lbs

Classification: Blade Pokemon

Color Category: Silver/Gray

PalPark: Mountains

Pre-Evolutions: Eevee ( Level up while holding Metal Coat)

Pokedex: It lives in harsh environments, capable of withstanding almost anything. The rims of its ears and tail are razor-sharp.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Tail Whip, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand-Attack, (15) Iron Tail, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Iron Defense, (36) Iron Head, (43) Protect, (50) Last Resort, (57) Mirror Shot, (64) Rain dance, (71) Magnet Bomb, (78) Barrier

Appearance: It is very much akin to its Ice-type counterpart, Glaceon, in many ways such as shape of the eyes and tuft of dark gray fur on its head. Its ears are basically the shape as well. Its whole body is covered is metallic-silver fur that acts as a slender, shiny shield over its body. At the tips of its ears/tail, it is rimmed with dark gray, like a Pikachu's ears kinda. It has shaggy, long fur hanging down to its forepaws. Its tail its diamond-shaped at the tip and can slice through most anything, when Metaleon is taken care of. Its eyes are diamond-gray/black in color.


	87. 087: Venomeon

Venomeon

Type: Poison

Classification: Poison Barb Pokemon

Ability: Poison Heal

Height: 3' 2"

Weight: 57.8 lbs

Does Not Evolve (from Eevee, level up while holding Poison Barb)

Pokedex: The tip of its tail is highly poisonous and has enough poison to knock out a person for weeks at a time.

Moves: (start) Tackle, (start) Sand Attack, (start) Helping Hand, (8) Sand Attack, (15) Poison Sting, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Smog, (36) Poison Tail, (43) Poison Fang, (50) Last Resort, (57) Protect, (64) Toxic Spikes, (71) Poison Gas, (78) Gunk Shot

Appearance: Venomeon has a "helmet" over the top of it's head, which is colored dark purple with a black rim on it. Three spikes protrude from this helmet, and they all secrete poison. Half-hidden by this helmet is Venomeon's eyes, which are both a blackish-purple color in the whites of the eye, with a white pupil and iris. It has two teardrop-shaped patterns beneath its eyes, and its fur/skin is a very light purple. It has a blue, whip-like tail that radiates poisonous energy, and its paws are a darker purple than the rest of the body. It has one spike on the back of each paw, which are all also poisonous. Its ears are the usual Eevee-esque, but purple.


	88. 088: Ghoseon

Ghoseon

Type: Ghost

Ability: Vanish (negates all Special attacks, and sends them back to the user)

Classification: Illusion Dog Pokemon

Height: 3'00"

Weight: 36.0lbs

Pre-Evolutions: Eevee (Dusk Stone)

Pal Park: Field

Color Category: Black/Purple

Pokedex: A loyal Pokemon, it is definitely able to replace Growlithe as "Man's best friend." Strong in battle, it is very hard to beat, and very rare to come across.

Moves: (-) Tackle, (-) Tail Whip, (-) Helping Hand, (8) Sand-Attack, (15) Night Shade, (22) Quick Attack, (29) Shadow Ball, (36) Poison Tail, (43) Destiny Bond, (50) Last Resort, (57) Shadow Sneak, (64) Facade, (71) Ominous Wind, (78) Reflect

Appearance: Think of an "Umbreon" with no rings on its body, with Blackish-Purple tinted fur, and crystal-black eyes. It can disappear and reappear like all Ghosts at whim.


	89. 089: Volliz

Volliz 

Type: Fire/Rock

Ability: Mold Breaker

Height: 2'00"

Weight: 20.0lbs

Classification: Ancient Lizard

PalPark Location: Mountains

Color Category: Dark Red/Crimson

Evolutions: Tyruption (level 40)

Pokedex: It swims in molten lava, and loves to crunch down on heated stones as a daily diet. A vicious fire warms the inside of its body.

Appearance: Think of a Charmander without a flame on its tail. It has scaly, dark red/crimson skin with darker stripes here and there. A small spike protrudes from the end of its tail and also on each arm, right above three claws and a thumb/claw. Its stomach, from its neck and down, is the lighest color. Its legs have two thick stripes on each. At the end of its feet are three, sharp, white toe/claws. On its forehead, three horns protrude out of its skull, one facing left, one right, and one ahead. Its snout is not dissimilar to a Charmander. As for its eyes, they are big/wide and a shade of ruby-red. Right above each eyes it has an "eyebrow"-looking mark, kind of like Glameow's eyes.

Moves: (--) Scratch, (--) Growl, (7) Ember, (16) Stealth Rock, (23) Sand Attack, (27) Rock Throw, (35) Bulk Up, (39) Lava Plume, (42) Rock Slide, (50) Flamethrower, (57) Rock Wrecker


	90. 090: Tyruption

Tyruption

Type: Fire/Rock

Ability: Mold Breaker

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 230 lbs

Classification: Ancient Tyrant Pokemon

Pal Park: Mountain

Color: Red

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Tyruption are often found sitting on the edge of volcanic craters. If one disturbs it, it will fling them over the horizon with the three spikes on its forehead.

Moves: (41) Rock Tomb, (48) Rock Slide, (53) Flamethrower, (60) Rock Wrecker

Appearance: Based off of a T-rex, so they look very similar. Tyruption has scaly red skin, with a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The spikes on its head have all grown significantly, and protrude a whole foot out over the eyes, while the one that sits out in front of the others has stunted growth, and is now 6 inches long. Its eyes are pure crimson in the iris, and have a slitted black pupil. Its body is much like its pre-evolution, but much bigger, and there is now a line of spikes running down its back, and it has grown another claw for each hand and foot.


	91. 091: Brachby

Brachby 

Type: Water/Rock

Ability: Water Absorb/Damp

Height: 3'00"

Weight: 56.0lbs

Classification: Baby Dino Pokemon

PalPark Location: Mountain Lake

Color Category: Turquoise

Evolutions: Brachroar (Lv40)

Pokedex: It roamed the Yinji Region more than 2 million years ago. It blasts enemies with streams of water.

Revived From: Egg, an old, petrified Pokemon egg

Moves: (-) Tackle, (-) Water Sport, (3) Water Gun, (8) Bite, (13) Roar, (17) Mud Sport, (22) Stomp, (26) Belly Drum, (31) Body Slam, (36) Rain Dance, (41) Aqua Tail, (46) Crunch, (51) Hydro Pump

Appearance: A young Pokemon looking similar to a Brachiosaurus. It has thick, rough turquoise skin with a light shade of sky-blue running from the underside of its throat down through its legs, its belly, and stretching to the underside of its tail. Each of its flat, hard feet are webbed, making it capable of swimming expertly. Right above each of its knees (do you call them that?) is placed a beautiful sapphire diamond/stone.


	92. 092: Brachroar

Brachroar

Type: Water/Rock

Ability: Water Absorb/Damp

Height: 22'00"

Weight: 2560.0lbs

Classification: Gigantic Dino Pokemon

PalPark Location: Mountain Lake

Color Category: Turquoise

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Despite its size, it is very calm in nature. It can walk on land, and swim in the sea.

Appearance: Like its pre-evolution, it is similar to a brachiosaurus. It still has the sapphire jewels on each knee as before. They seem to radiate some kind of aura-like energy from within them. Its tail is as long as 2 and a 1/2 football fields.

Moves: (40) Sheer Cold, (45) Aqua Tail, (52) Crunch/Ice Fang, (56) Hydro Pump


	93. 093: Lidra

Lidra

Ability: Liquid Ooze/Poison Point

Height: 2'03"

Weight: 36.0lbs

Classification: Poison Dragon Pokemon

PalPark Location: Mountains

Color Category: Dark-Gray

Evolutions: Dractail (Lv36)

Pokedex: Though it is young, its spikes and teeth secrete fatal poison. It is often the target of many collectors for years.

Appearance: It is a small, lizard+T-Rex looking Pokemon. It has thick, scaly skin that, if wounded, will leak poison. Its whole underbelly including arms, legs, underside of tail, and the lower half of its head is dark gray. Above that, in a wavy pattern is light-blue scales from just above the nose to the tip of its tail. On its back are two sharp, pointed-downward spikes that act equilvalent to a snakes fangs. Its jaw is full of tiny, meat-piercing, poison-secreting teeth. Its eyes look kind of "Japanese" style with small, oval-like, black pupils.


	94. 094: Dractail

Dractail

Ability: Liquid Ooze/Poison Point

Height (standing on hindlegs, straight): 5'07"

Weight: 236.0lbs

Classification: Poison Dragon Pokemon

PalPark Location: Mountains

Color Category: Dark-Gray

Evolutions: Dracbite (Lv55)

Pokedex: Although it has a nose/snout, it prefers to use its tongue to sniff out prey. It can be very vicious if disturbed.

Appearance: Basically like a LARGE salamander. Just like the stage before it, the top half of its body is light blue, and the bottom half is dark-gray. However, the head-to-tail stripe of light-blue has become thinner and covers less of its sides and mainly along its back. The spikes it had before are gone, but instead are two oval-ish red marks like what a Cyndaquil has on its back. Its thin, snake-like pink tongue is actually 5ft long but only ever shows the first few inches. Its feet are flat and tough/rough with two claws on each, looking like a snakes fangs on each. It walks/crawls like an iguanna.


	95. 095: Dracbite

Dracbite

Ability: Liquid Ooze/Poison Point

Height (Standing on hindlegs, straight): 10'06"

Weight: 560.45lbs

Classification: Poison Dragon Pokemon

PalPark Location: Mountains

Color category: Dark Gray

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: It can stretch its body very flexibly. Its tongue is actually 20ft long.

Appearance: Think of a giant salamander/kimodo dragon with huge frog-like hindlegs. Its front feet are hard and thick. On each of its feet are two sharp claws, looking like a snakes fangs. The spikes it had as a Lidra are back and point the same way as before, but are much larger and aharper. It has two snake/crocodile-like eyes. Its long, thin, pink tongue is actually about 20ft long but only the first foot or so is ever mainly seen. Its tough tail is half its actual body leng/height.


	96. 096: Steelori

Steelori

Ability: Heatproof

Height: 1'00"

Weight: 12.0lbs

Classification: Iron Core Pokemon

PalPark: Mountains

Color Category: Steel-Gray

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: The Pokemon said to have come from iron itself, deep within the Earth's core. Its body cannot be scratched by anything. It is even said to as old as the Lake Trio of Sinnoh along with its two siblings and had given Regice life after Regigigas gave it shape.

Appearance: It is small, having a circular head, a more slender body than Pikachu but same shape, and the same feet as the Lake Trio. It has two, medium-sized, elf-like, pointed ears that are capable of moving, you know like how a dogs' ears can droop and perk up. It has a long, thin tail with a "cube" of delicate-looking glass, but is actually made of strong, sturdy, stiff steel. It has two narrow eyes with small, oval-shaped, red pupils. A tiny Pikachu-like nose and a feline-like mouth. Finally, at the end of its two arms are a set of three "claws", one of which is placed more like a thumb. Its body is covered in a soft, thin layer of steel-gray fur.


	97. 097: Ocori

Ocori

Type: Water/Psychic

Ability: Hydration

Height: 1'00"

Weight: 12.0lbs

Classification: Ocean Core Pokemon

PalPark: Ocean

Color Category: Teal-Blue

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: The "Ringmaster of the Ocean," it only swims within the most purest and cleanest of waters. It was born, along with its siblings, deep within the Earth's core. It is said to have helped Regigigas create Regice.

Appearance: Its pretty similar to Steelori, but with a light layer of teal-blue fur instead. At the end of its thin tail is a hollow ring. Then, going up like a cone from that, are two small, disconnected rings, and then finally a tiny circle/dot, like the top of a pyramid. No one knows how its tail stays "together." Also, its eyes are more Anime-like than compared to that of its brother. It has tiny, oval-like blue pupils.


	98. 098: Stonori

Stonori

Type: Rock/Psychic

Height: 1'00"

Weight: 12.0lbs

Classification: Rock Core Pokemon

PalPark: Mountains/Cave

Color Category: Brown

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: Although it never opens its eyes, its sees using the gem on its forehead. It is said to have helped Regigigas bring life to the Pokemon Regirock.

Appearance: It resembles its first two siblings, only with a layer of rough, brown fur instead. It has a small, circular ruby/gem placed in the middle of its forehead, above its closed eyes. It also has a giant ruby/gem on the end of its tail, that would SEEM much to heavy for it.


	99. 099: Psycat

Psychat

Type: Psychic

Ability: Trace

Height: 2'00"

Weight: 14.0lbs

Classification: Lucky Cat

Palpark Location: Anywhere but the ocean

Color Category: Pink

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: If it is spotted by humans, it is said to bring good luck. It can walk, but prefers to teleport its self around from place to place.

Appearance: A small, pink-furred cat-creature that walks on two legs

or on four. It is relatively the same size as Celebi as thus competes with the Time Travel Pokemon with psychic power. It has big, round cat ears that point at the tips with cream-fur on the insides. On the top of its head, it has a tabby cat-like crest of cream-fur that stretches from one ear to the other. Around its 'wrists', is a strand of pink "ribbon" tied twice around and sways down loosely, almost touching the ground. Its fur sparkles mysteriously/beautifully with golden "glitter". It has big, cat/anime-like blue eyes. It also has a cat like tail.


	100. 100: Depaz AND Author's Note

**_OH my god... WE DID IT!!! this is the 100th pokemon in the Yinji Pokedex, and it is the last! We made about 93 by ourselves, borrowing a select few from Nintendo, but we did it! I feel so happy... Do you know what's messed up? Two amature-hour kids at the ages of 12 (me) and 14 (FrostHeartWarrior) did in a month and a half what Nintendo took over three years to BEGIN to do. Don't get on my case about how they created the new region too, because we also did that._**

**_All these pokemon are for rent all over fanficiton, but they MUST give to readers where they found these pokemon._**

**_WE DID IT!!!!!!_**

Depaz

Type: Dark/Psychic

Ability: Soul Sap (Takes 20 of foe's HP every time they use a physical attack)

Height: 10' 6"

Weight: 710 lbs

Classification: Omega Pokemon

Pal Park Location: Mountain

Color Category:

Does Not Evolve

Pokedex: This pokemon is said to combat life. If a living being enters into its lair below ground, it will instantly be killed.

Appearance: Depaz is four-legged, like Arceus. On each foot is a red/black tip, much like its fraternal twin. It has a Topaz stone set in each one of these legs, and four more on its shoulders. It has, instead of Arceus's 16 life plates; it has 16 DEATH plates, which brings death to all who stand near them. They are shaped as Diamonds, and are made of pure—You guessed it—Topaz. Its neck is much like that of Arceus also. Its head is shaped like Arceus, with a curved pair of horns, joined at the middle (think Gyarados headpiece without the middle prong), and has ANOTHER topaz on it. Below that are its eyes, which are pure red. It has no mouth, only a red strip of skin, connected to the horns, and a Pair of red bat wings with a black frame. Can anyone guess what's inlaid on its chest? ON the count of three: One, two, three—TOPAZ! It has deep red skin all over, and a black head.

**_Stories will be up soon, but we are still adding the final touches to the Gym Leaders. But about the geographical layout of Yinji, find a map of Japan and locate Sinnoh at the top-west corner. Just below that, on the mainland, is Yinji, and we'll explain more later._**


End file.
